As wireless technologies proliferate, mobile wireless devices incorporate systems based on a multiplicity of different wireless standards. For example, a cellular telephone can accommodate a cellular network (e.g., Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), a wireless local area network (“WLAN”), such as a network based on the IEEE 802.11 standard, and a wireless personal area network (“WPAN”) (e.g., a BLUETOOTH network).
Some of the various wireless standards adopted for use in mobile devices use adjacent and/or overlapping portions of the wireless spectrum. For example, both BLUETOOTH networks and IEEE 802.11b/g/n networks use the 2.45 gigahertz band.